1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the treatment of edible seeds and more particularly relates to the bleaching of cardamon seed pods.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Cardamon seeds (also referred to at times as cardamum or cardamom seeds) are the aromatic seeds of two Asian plants of the ginger family (genera Elettaria and Amomum) used as condiments and as a mild carminative. As harvested, the husks or hulls (pods) of the seeds are of a green hue due to the presence of chlorophyll. The harvested whole seeds may be initially processed by drying them in the sun, whereby the hulls may become brownish in color.
Historically, the green-hued or brownish whole seeds have been esthetically unacceptable to the consumer who would prefer an off-white or bleached color and will pay a higher market price for the preferred product. To meet this demand, the green and sun-dried cardamon seeds have heretofore been bleached by exposure to sulfur dioxide vapors. This process has not been entirely satisfactory in that the handling of sulfur dioxide is potentially hazardous, relatively expensive and leaves a residual proportion of the sulfur dioxide on the bleached seeds. When above standard levels permitted by the food and drug laws, this residual material must be removed in additional process steps.
The method of the present invention is advantageous over the prior art process for bleaching whole cardamon seeds in that it is more economical, has less of an impact on the environment and leaves no undesirable residual matter on the seed pods and provides a product of higher quality. As determined by organoleptic evaluation, there is no adverse effect upon taste or aroma of the cardamon seeds treated by the method of the invention.